1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention include a simple quick technique and related structures to set up and support conventional foundation footing and wall forming materials for a monolithic pouring of cement or other materials, including, but not limited to plastics, polymers, metals and other moldable forming materials.
2. Background
The tremendous amount of activity relating to attempts to develop structures and systems for the monolithic pouring of foundation footing and wall systems for building construction or other purposes demonstrates the importance of, and the need for, a more simplified procedure for the monolithic pouring of cement or other building material such as plastics, polymers, metals or other moldable materials for foundation footing and wall systems and other molded structures. In spite of the numerous ideas and attempts to develop a more simplified form support structures and methods for the support of forms for the monolithic pouring of cement for foundation footing and wall combinations, or other molded structures, such efforts have either been judged to be too complicated or too expensive for normal use.